omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarda The Sage
Character Synopsis Sarda the Sage is the self-proclaimed "Wizard Who Did It" and sole occupant of the Circle Cave in 8-Bit Theater. Sarda has played a vital role in the story as he drives the Light Warriors to recover the Four Orbs, often using forceful means; to what purpose is unknown, but it can't be good judging by that evil laugh of his though saving the world and stopping Chaos is the assumed goal. Sarda is an all-powerful wizard who, among other things, can reverse and stop time, as well as manipulate reality itself. He will readily do so out of sheer boredom or just to irritate others (Black Mage refers to him as an "omnipotent jackass"). Character Statistics Tiering: 1-B Verse: 8-Bit Theater Name: Sarda The Sage, The Omnipotent Jack*ss Gender: Male Age: Older than the very universe Classification: The Omnipotent Wizard Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characters, Flight, Teleportation, Reality Warping (Has the ability to rewrite reality at a whim, can create objects like dinner and items out of nothingness), Matter Manipulation (Tore apart Black Mage on a Molecular Level), Telekinesis (Causally lifted up and threw the Four Heroes of Light), Time Manipulation (Stopped time for over 734 years just to explain the concept of Sacrifice), Magic (Has mastered every form of magic there is to know. Has such a deep connection to Magic, he can unravel it's "true face"), Meta Ability Creation (Can create new abilities and new spells on the fly such as abilities that'll allow him to create dinner before preparing it), Plot Manipulation (Has an absolute control over the narrative and can influence the story of 8-Bit Theater with a thought), Time Travel (Traveled back to the beginning of the universe), Immortality (Type 1, 4, 5 & 8. Exists outside the idea of Life & Death, even being unkillable within The Plot. Is reliant on the existence of Chaos and Evil, which will bring Sarda back indefinitely), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp people and items across Space, Can fold space upon itself to achieve Teleportation), Resurrection (Resurrected the warriors of light "more or less perfectly"), Void Manipulation (Retcon'd something from existence thus removing them from the story), Conceptual Manipulation (Gained control over the four elements on a abstract level), Power Nullification (Can nullify the Warriors of Light with nothing more than his presence), BFR (Can send someone to the end of time, to other timelines and spaces or into the void), Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate the organs of Black Mage and claims to have spells that can turn a person's brain inside out), Causality Manipulation (Has control over the cause and effect laws that govern the universe), Fate Manipulation (Can determine the fate of whoever and whatever he desires with a thought), Immunity to Plot Manipulation (Is unbound by The Plot and can easily break free of The Script), Acausality (Paracausality; Is completely transcendent of Causality), Law Manipulation (Has the capacity to change the laws of magic and effect the rules of how certain abilities work), Morality Manipulation (Claims that he could force the Light Warriors, so far an evil group of genocidal monsters, to be good), Vector Manipulation (Locks someone in a “perpetual orbit around a point three seconds to the left of the future”), ETC. Destructive Ability: Hyperverse Level (As a God he transcends the Multiversal Totality which is entirely fiction from the perspective of Sarda The Sage, Said Multiverse contains an uncountable amount of dimensions with a single universe containing at least 619 Spatial Dimensions within it, Stated to have an absolute control over existence and should have the ability to shape The Multiversal Totality given his power surpasses the Chaotic Nexus) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists independently of The Universal Totality which has 612 Dimensional Space, Claims to exist in six directions of Time at once) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Hyperversal (Can rewrite the totality of the universe with a mere thought, Can reprogram existence which consists of 612 Dimensional Space) Durability: Hyperverse Level (Transcends the Multiversal Totality and all dimensions within it which includes the 612 Dimensions that make up the Universal Totality, would be one of the only ones remaining if all of totality were to collapse) Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperversal Intelligence: Omniscient (Claims to have infinite knowledge and is stated to be Onnigenious) Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Elemental Orbs, Magic Spells Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:8-Bit Theater Category:Web Comic Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villian Category:Wizards Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Alchemists Category:Time Traveler Category:Primordial Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Meta Ability Creationists Category:Ressurection Users Category:Space Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Fate Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Vector Benders Category:Morality Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Law Manipulators Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 1